


ANIMU 4 LIFU

by SethIsntHere



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethIsntHere/pseuds/SethIsntHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji and Mitsuki are desperately in love! But Shinji has a dark secret, one that threatens to tear the two apart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANIMU 4 LIFU

**Author's Note:**

> This works combines, memes, hentai, and anime cliches. Its fucking epic

There was once a boy named Shinji. Shinji had long blue hair and green eyes. He went to highschool with his childhood friend, and super secret crush Mitsuki-chan.

 

Shinji was supa’ emotionless and mysterious, and very badbutt. He had a mysterious childhood that nobody knows of.

 

Mitsuki-chan was short, has long pink hair and wide brown eyes. She was super kawaii, sweet, and amazing in every way.

 

But alas, she was horribly bullied by Hinata and her evil gang because Hinata was in love with Shinji and was jealous, duhh. They harassed her because she had giant boobs. BUt tHaNk GoD Shinji was there to rescue her every goddamn time!

 

Shinji also had a friend name Aki. He was really funny and dumb, and always getting into trouble for hitting on girls. He was a total goofball. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was kinda short.

 

The last of the groups was Sakura. She was a tough, sword wielding girl who had long red hair and carried around a Katana. She was abandoned by her parents and is a tsundere.

 

She likes Aki. But he's too DUMB to see it. When ever he flirts with other girls she kicks him in da balls and beats him up!! (So funny!!!) And sometimes when he walks in on her changing accidently, she hangs him by his thumbs!! HIlarious right?!?! I think it’s fucking hilarious!!! :’0000

 

So now let's get on with the story.

 

*insert shitty generic J-pop song*

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Shinji was sitting in the desk in the back beside the window. He was staring out longingly. It was a sunny day and it was almost the last day of school before summer.

 

Shinji heard the bell ring and everyone got out of class. He went to find Mitsuki. “Hey, Mitsuki-chan’’

 

“EeEeeeEEeEEEeeeeh?!? Shinji-kun!!!!” she said cheerfully. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. A light crimson colour dusted his cheeks as he felt her large breasts press against his FACE SOMEHOW. (really d-dawg)

 

Mitsuki grabbed his hand, “EeeEE!! Lets go get some ice cream!!” she said. Shinji nodded and she pulled him to an ice cream shop.

 

They sat down at the ice cream shop, where they ran into Aki and Sakura, who was tazing Aki for hitting on Hinata.

 

“eeEEeEeEee! Aki-chan! Sakura-san!! COme eat with us!!!”

 

“Okay, Mitsuki-san,” she said as she dragged Aki over to them. They all got some ice cream.

 

While Mitsuki was eating her ice cream, some of it drippppeeeedd onto her her gigantic!!!! boobies!!!! She fondled her breasts trying to get it off. Shinji look at her and felt his pants getting tighter ;). Suddenly Misuki made a high moan. “eeeeH!” Shinji felt blood gush out of his nose. He tsked and hastily grabbed a tissue before got up.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom” he said. He rushed to the bathroom and locked himself in the stall. He took off his pants and saw his MOTHERFUCKING PENIS, which was supa hard now. He grabbed his MOTHERFUCKING PENIS and began to fap hardcore.

 

“Oh, Mitsuki-chan, I wanna fitty tuck you. I wanna fuck u in da pussy!!!” he moaned groaned because hentai guys don't make nice noises. He jerked off his MOTHERFCUKING OCHINCHIN until he exploded all over the walls, like machine gun.

 

He pulled up his pants and walked out to everyone. Aki was flirting with a purple hair girl, when Sakura pulled him by his collar and slammed his face into a stove. HILARIOUS RIGHT?!?!

 

“Me and Mitsuki are going to the library. See ya!” he said to them. “Bye!” They both said in unison.

 

Mitsuki began walked with him to the library. Her large boobies bouncing up and down and smacking her in the face as she walked. They made their way to da library. They walked in and sat at a table. He looked around when he saw a book. The book- it's the one I’ve been searching for! he thought. He got up and ran out of the library for no reason. 

 

“EeeEEEEEeeEEeEeEeeEeeeeeeEeeeeEeeeeeh!! Shini-kun what's wrong!!”

 

“It's...It’s nothing Mitsuki-chan,” he said.

 

“You seem stressed. We should go to a hot springs!!” Wow so original.

 

‘’You’re right. We can go with Aki and Sakura too,”

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They all packed up their things and headed to the hot springs. It was located in mountain, and they would be the only ones. ;))))

 

Mitsuki and Sakura went to the girls Bath. Mitsuki's boobs were so big no towel could contain them. Aki had been beaten up by Sakura for walking in on her, and then for calling her boobs small. They all enjoyed the hot springs, then went out to go eat dinner.

 

They all went into their room to change. Mitsuki was getting into her clothes, and had her undergarments on, when GASP Shinji walked in, he of course tripped on a marshmallow and landed on top of Mitsuki. His hands were now gropping her GIANT BREASTS. Mitsuki let out a loud moan.

 

Shinji, lost in a fit of passion, found that he could no longer contain himself! He slammed the door, and in a few short seconds, whipped out his MOTHERFUCKING PENIS! and shoved it in Mitsuki's mouth. Mitsuki, apparently liking it (because consent is everything!), began to suck hard. Shinji gave a quite ‘ugh’, and exploded onto her face. Then he fitty tucked her, and began fingering the omanko.

 

“Ur so fucking wet. It's like an ocean in here!” he said. He continued to finger her until she, wait what do you call a girl orgasming, so can they even orgasm?!?!, squirted like a water gun. Whatever.

 

Shinji then insetrted his MOTHRFUCKING PENIS into her flower. (He didn't’ use a condom GASP) He thrusted into her and then they both orgasmed. He fell next her, pulling his banana out of her bologna.

 

“Why did we have sex on the floor?” he asked.

 

Mitsuki got up and changed into her robe, along with Shinji. They went to the dining hall and ate some sushi. Aki had more bruised from Sakura's whip ;) (That one was for you haha)

 

They all ate their sushi and then went to bed. (Well that was fast)

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Shinji could not stop thinking about the book. I have to get it no matter what!! he thought.

 

When they left he ran straight to the library. He looked at the entrance, he was about to walk into when Mitsuki stopped him.

 

“Shinji-kun. I saw the book. Please don’t” she said.

 

Shinji clenched his fists. “I HAVE TO GET THE BOOK MITSUKI-CHAN!!’

 

“NO SHINJI-KUN PLEASE NO!!”

 

“DON’T TRY AND STOP ME! I’M GETTING THAT BOOK NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!!”

 

“IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!”

 

“I DON’T CARE! I NEED IT! I’VE BEEN SEARCHING MY WHOLE LIFE FOR IT!!!”

 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO FOLLOW IN YOUR FATHER'S FOOTSTEPS!!!”

 

“I CAN’T! IT'S MY DESTINY! I HAVE TO!!!”

 

Mitsuki fell to the ground and cried. Shinji walked into the library and over to the for sale section. He grabbed the book and slowly walked to the counter. He nodded to himself and handed the cashier two dollars. He walked over to the table and looked at the title.

 

Practical Guide to Fedoras

 

As soon as he began reading, a black fedora landed on his head, a men’s right activist button, and my little pony t-shirt. He spent all his time reading it. So much that he and Mitsuki and him grew apart. Their love tainted by the hat. One day he saw that the library was closing. He closed the book and walked outside, Mitsuki was now walking down the street, holding hands with a black haired boy.

 

He looked up into the night sky and a single tear fell down his face.

 

“Friendzoned again.” he said.

 

But hey, you know what they say, nice guys always finish last.

 

THE END


End file.
